It is well-known that it would be advantageous to thoroughly mix materials inside of a sealed container as for instance in the case of eggs. If it were possible to beat the egg, yold and white together, into a uniform substance inside the egg, the egg could then be much more easily used to make scrambled eggs, omelettes, and bakery products in general without the necessity of beating or whipping them. In addition hard boiled eggs would be substantially homogenized and of uniform color and texture throughout.
This has been proposed heretofore as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,861, but as disclosed in that patent the operation is inoperative. That patent shows a three element beater including a straight needle with a relatively large spear head, a pair of side springs, and a hollow shank to contain the same. This arrangement has been found to require a diameter greater than 0.060", e.g. 1/8", and this size of penetrating element necessarily breaks the shell, as clearly stated in the patent. If the shell breaks, pieces of shell enter the egg and/or the egg runs out the hole.
Similar objections apply to U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,763, Aug. 28, 1956, where the egg is held in a fixed position and the needle is mechanically brought down onto the egg.